Gakuen Alice Chapter 095
Title- The Start of the Storm Date- April 5th, 2008 Volume 17 Previous Chapter → Chapter 094 and Volume 16 Next Chapter → Chapter 096 Synopsis The chapter starts with Hotaru being ordered to meet the principal. The scenes changes to Natsume who was on a mission,escaped a massive explosion and Tsubasa is shown next to be badly injured.Yuka is seen attending to him.Next Hii Sama says that a desired visitor has arrived in the academy and that is Yuka who was helped in by Sakurano and Subaru.We are then shown Mikan is bed who has just woken up from a bad dream.She meets up with her friends for breakfast and tells them about her dream in which Hotaru was called to the principal's office.They are all shocked because it really did happen.They also tell Mikan about a rumour they heard:A group of Dangerous Ability stdent had gone on a mission where one of the students went missing.The missing student is said to be Tsubasa.This piece of news shocks Mikan.They continued to say that Natsume was also in the same team and though he had returned with some injuries no one had seen him.Narumi and Tono are shown talking about Tsubasa's dissappearance. Tono questions Narumi about him plan to leave the academy and taking Mikan with him.Narumi says that he doesn't want Mikan to follow her mother's footsteps.Nobara is watching the scene. The ESP approaches her and gives her a mission.He reminds her about how she had always wanted a female friend in the DA class and says he will be able to fullfill taht if she did him a favour. It was bed time for the students.Tono,Hotaru and Misaki are comforting Mikan about Tsubasa and tell her that his tranfer to the dangerous ability class and his dissappearance isn't her fault and that she shouldn't blame herself.They all bid her goodnight and leave.Mikan now alone in her room was not comforted and still continued crying on behalf of Tsubasa.Just then,Natsume climbed in her room through the window.Mikan,shocked rushes to him.She tells him that everyones been so worried about him and she also notices his wounds.Natsume tells her not to call anyone.He says that he was not planning to see anyone untill Tsubasa was found,but he had the feeling that she was crying alone in her room so thats why he decided to come.Amansu is shown for a brief period telling Mikan to sleep from outside her room while Natsume and Mikan were hugging each other inside.Natsume tells Mikan not to cry.She reponds by saying that she was crying in his place because no matter what the situation was he would never cry.Natsume then gets up,takes a short look at Mikan and leaves telling her that he would definitely find Tsubasa for her.He also adds that he wanted to find out more about her too.Mikan looks at Natsume leave from her window sadly. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions *Where did Tsubasa dissappear to? *Why did Yuka return to the academy? Memorable Moments *Natsume,in spite of not wanting to meet anyone,does so with Mikan and hugs her when she was worried about Tsubasa showing his love and affection for her. Quotes Category:Chapter